


Puppy Surprise

by happyaspie



Series: Tumblr Mini fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Peter Parker Loves Animals, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Puppies, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Peter found a dog andreallywants Tony to keep it for him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Mini fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865530
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Puppy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> [downeysgirl94](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/downeysgirl94) said:
> 
> I love tony and peter fics when peter finds a puppy and begs tony to let him keep it. For an example of dialogue "Pete, did your bag just bark?" "No that was my stomach im starving..." "Your stomach barked?" Idk i found it funny whatever you choose to write im sure ill love. I adore your writing ❤

As Peter walked into the lab on Friday, the first thing Tony noticed was the way the kid was carrying this backpack carefully in front of him, rather than having it slung over his shoulder. Then, as if that was suspicious enough, he gingerly placed it onto his desk rather than carelessly dropping it at his feet. "What's in the bag, kiddo?" Tony asked, assuming that there was some sort of fragile project tucked inside.

"Uh, you know, things," Peter hesitantly replied. He'd not expected the man to notice a difference in the way he was handling his bag. He was going to have to be way more careful if he wanted to keep the puppy he'd found on his way there, hidden inside a secret. 

"Huh," Tony replied with a curious tilt to his head as he waited for the kid to continue. It wasn't like the boy to answer any sort of question in one sentence. Something was up. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just, you know, stuff," Peter said with a shrug of his shoulders as he carefully placed himself between his mentor and his backpack. He really didn't want the man to notice the small movements that were coming from inside the bag. However, that seemed to be the last of his problems as the puppy, began to make small noises of protest. Apparently, it wasn't happy to be trapped inside the small space.

  
Tony raised an eyebrow at the sound and looked his mentee over with scrutiny. "Hey, Pete? Did your bag just- bark?" he asked with amusement.

"No," Peter replied, already rapidly wracking his brain for an explanation. "That was my stomach, Mr. Stark," he decided to say because that seemed like the most believable excuse. He was always hungry after school. "I'm starving." 

With a nod of his head, Tony took a few strides towards the kid who looked to be getting more and more anxious the closer he got to him. "So, you're telling me that Your stomach barked?" he asked, pausing just an arms-length from where the boy was leaning against the desk.

"Uh-huh. Yep, sure did," Peter said, scrambling to collect the backpack and get out of the room before the man could question him any further. "I'm gonna go grab a snack. I'll be right back!"

"I'll come with you," Tony said, quickening his pace so that he could catch up with the kid.

Peter paused at the door and tugged his back protectively behind his back while still trying to look as casual as possible. "You, uh, you really don't have to do that, Mr. Stark. I'll just eat something really fast and then come back," he said with more calm than he felt.

"Right..." Tony skeptically returned as he continued to look the kid over from head to toe. "I'll see you back here in a few minutes then."

Peter swallowed hard and began to push the door open with his free hand. "Yeah, of course, Mr. Stark. A few minutes," he said and then took off towards the common kitchen when he instantly took the small animal out of his bag. 

"This wasn't the plan, Puppo. You were supposed to be quiet until I talked him into letting me have a do," he whispered as the puppy began to happily lick at his fingers. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Now, come on, let's get a snack, and then you have to be quiet, okay?" 

Tony gave a few minutes before asking FRIDAY where he'd gone. When she indicated that he really had gone into the kitchen, he considered following up by asking her what he was doing. Then he decided to just go see for himself.

As Tony walked down the hall towards the kitchen he could hear Peter talking and paused to listen. When he couldn't quite make out the whispered words, he peeked around the corner to see the boy sitting on the floor dangling a piece of cheese the head of the scrawniest looking mutt he'd ever seen. 

Tony continued to watch as the kid alternated between taking bites of a sandwich and pinching off little bits to offer the dog. When he caught himself smiling at the scene he rolled his eyes. "So," he said as he rounded the corner. "Did you really think you could hide an entire dog from me?"

Peter flinched at the unexpected presence and then sighed as he looked between the puppy that was still vying for his snack and the man who was standing before him with his arms crossed. "I was going to tell you about him," he said with a sigh. "I just wanted to sort of feel out the situation first."

Tony nodded his head and sat down across from Petet, snapping his fingers to get the attention of the small dog. "Feel out the situation, how?" he asked while allowing the dog to eagerly lick his fingers.

"I just, well, I can't have dogs at my apartment and..." Peter began but his thoughts were interrupted when he realized that his mentor was holding the puppy and scratching its ears.

"-and you wanted me to keep him for you?" Tony asked with a knowing smile.

Peter laughed nervously and nodded his head, "Yeah. He's just so little and I didn't want him to be left all alone. He needs someone to look after him."

Tony hummed a neutral response and then looked up and smiled. "I suppose I can do that."

It took several seconds for those words to click but when they did, Peter practically leaped into the man's arms. "Are you serious! You're going to keep him? You'd do that for me?"

Tony pulled the kid into a tight embrace and chuckled lightly, "Kid, I would do anything for you. Including adopting the most pathetic dog I've ever seen." he said before deciding that he should clarify. "Just this once though," he added and Peter happily agreed.

"Just this once."

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Come shout at me on [tumblr!](https://yes-i-am-happyaspie.tumblr.com%22) While you're there, check out the tag [#happieaspie mini fic](https://yes-i-am-happyaspie.tumblr.com/tagged/happyaspie-mini-fic)


End file.
